


Asura's Mayor

by ZenyZootSuit



Category: Asura: City of Madness, 아수라
Genre: (between the mayor and Sun-mo), (of Sun-mo's time with Han), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sun-mo is so naive and innocent, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/pseuds/ZenyZootSuit
Summary: The one where Sun-mo and the mayor didn't just drink.
Relationships: Han Do-kyung/Moon Sun-mo, Mayor Park Sung-Bae/Moon Sun-mo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Asura's Mayor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/gifts).



> Aaaaaaaaaand I have no excuse for this one either other than Sun-mo said in the movie "the mayor said he wants to make a lifelong partner out of this kid" and Raiya's and my gut reactions were "you fucked him didn't you"
> 
> Dub-con because the mayor does not ask before doing anything, he just takes what he wants and Sun-mo is not really into it but he thinks he should be so he doesn't do anything about it. 
> 
> Most of the tags aside from unhealthy relationships, anal sex, and rough sex pertain to Sun-mo's memories of his time with Han. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

********

Two men.

He had killed two men.

Sun-mo trembled the entire way back to the mayor’s residence, hands clasped tightly in his lap as he tried not to remember what the feeling of bones being crushed under wheels felt like to the driver.

Han had dragged him out of the car and wrestled him to the ground, trying to calm him down after he had done it. Treated him like a child in need of comfort. Sun-mo hated him for it (and he hated the part of himself that _was_ a child in need of comfort, that remembered the _sound_ of it all and wanted to _scream_ , wanted to accept that comfort from Han and his offer of help, wanted to bury his face in Han’s chest and cry, let his lover rub circles into his back and kiss away his tears—)

Former. Former lover.

The mayor had pushed Han off of him, pulled him up and asked if he was hurt, told him he was a real man now. Sun-mo had preened under the praise.

Fine, he was fine.

Now, the mayor was taking him home.

His home was expansive and elaborate. Expensive. So different from Sun-mo’s dingy little closet of an apartment. Better than Han’s too, which was only slightly bigger (though the space had cost him reliable heat in the winter).

“Come, sit,” the mayor nearly crooned. “Have a drink.”

The mayor poured him whiskey, expensive whiskey from the look of the bottle. Sun-mo had never tasted anything better than shitty soju, the kind that gave you a hangover as soon as you looked at the bottle. This stuff though, it was like all the alcohol evaporated in your mouth and went straight to your head, the rest going down smoothly.

He liked it.

Sun-mo got drunk quickly (in hindsight, perhaps the mayor had done that on purpose), sinking into the plush couch, and the drunker he got, the more he soaked up the mayor’s praise. How good of a job he was doing, how well he had done today, all the good things they would do together, look at how he was blossoming now that Han wasn’t holding him back anymore…

The mayor was suddenly sitting very close to him, had his arm around Sun-mo’s shoulders, his breath brushing over Sun-mo’s face as he spoke his honeyed words.

“You are so beautiful,” the mayor whispered. He had set his glass down, had his free hand now on Sun-mo’s cheek. The room spun around them and Sun-mo felt almost giddy. He leaned forward, lips parted ever so slightly.

The mayor did not ask further.

Before he even realized what was happening, Sun-mo found himself knocked onto his back on the couch, the mayor on top of him. The other man was kissing him _hard_ , hard enough to make Sun-mo’s lips hurt as the mayor tore at his clothes.

Part of him balked at the suddenness, at the assumption, but still another part of him shivered in excitement and anticipation.

He had only ever slept with one other person before, had only ever kissed one other. Han.

Such an innocent crush he’d harbored for the man since the day they met. Han was strong and he was beautiful, and Sun-mo fell in love in a matter of minutes. It had been years before he saw that sentiment reflected in his friend’s eyes.

Long had he dreamed of how Han’s lips would feel on his, long had he imagined the hand he wrapped around his cock every few nights was Han’s. Then his dreams had come true. After an awful shift, Han had caught him around the neck and pulled him in, slotting their lips together wetly and passionately. Sun-mo had hardly been able to believe it. Then Han’s hands had been at his belt, and his were at Han’s, and surely he must have died and gone to heaven.

He hadn’t wanted to stop kissing Han afterward, had whimpered quite pitifully when his friend finally pushed him back into his own seat after they had both finished (orgasms never felt like that when it was with his own hand).

Then, at the ramyeon stall, he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off Han.

_His first kiss. His first time._

_His first love..._

And Han had finally snorted and asked him what he was looking at. White hot embarrassment brought a flush to Sun-mo’s cheeks and he looked away. Han prodded him some more and eventually he admitted it.

“It’s just that...” he murmured, mostly into his coat. “I’ve never...before.”

The look on Han’s face. “Never?”

Sun-mo shook his head. “And...I hadn’t kissed anyone either.”

The chopsticks had clattered out of Han’s hand and he had looked suddenly so _sad_.

Sun-mo hated him for it now. So what if he had never kissed or slept with anyone before that? So what if he had been 23 at the time? It had only intensified how Han thought of him as a kid and treated him as such.

He should have known Han did not love him, no matter how he had taken him home and kissed him long, slow, and deep. Kissed him until Sun-mo was hanging onto his neck, mewling into the kiss as Han whispered against his lips, “That before? That wasn’t shit, let me do it right.”

It did not matter how good it felt to have Han press him down into the sheets of his bed _(Han’s bed)_ and run his hands and his mouth over ever inch of his skin, making him feel things he hadn’t known were possible.

It didn’t matter how Han had taught him everything he knew about sex and love because it wasn’t love, was it?

Was it?

Everything he had done with Han every which way, none of it had ever felt like this.

This was almost overwhelming, the mayor’s body blanketing him so, pinning him down as he did not ask for what he wanted, not like Han always did. Han himself didn’t always use words, but there was always at least a flicker of his eyes, gauging Sun-mo’s responses.

With the mayor there was none of that. He just took, pressing his mouth so hard to Sun-mo’s it was nearly painful, forcing his tongue into Sun-mo’s mouth and his hands up his shirt. Pulled his pants down and off, sitting up and grabbing something off the table. Sun-mo hadn’t noticed it lying there before.

“You’re going to enjoy this,” the mayor stated, his voice rough and aflame with lust.

Sun-mo shivered under his burning gaze, equal parts impatient and apprehensive.

With Han, he had always adored having his eyes on him, had soaked up every ounce of attention he could get, reveled in the appreciation in his friend’s gaze...

With this...

He shoved the thoughts aside. He was not with Han. He was with the mayor. And he was going to enjoy this.

Sun-mo nodded hesitantly as the mayor coated his fingers with something. Then the mayor was on him again, their lips pressed together in a demanding kiss as he forced two fingers up inside Sun-mo.

The younger man hissed, breaking the kiss and turning his head away, but before he could voice any protest, the mayor was withdrawing his fingers and slicking up his cock. Then he was pushing in with a single hard thrust. Without a condom.

Sun-mo shrieked at the sudden intrusion and the stab of pain that shot up his spine. His hands flew to the mayor’s shoulders as he gasped out “ow” and “wait” only to have his hands pinned down on either side of his head, a crack sounding through the air as his cheek suddenly stung.

“Did I say you could touch me?” the mayor asked, an odd smile on his face. He bent down and licked a stripe along the shell of Sun-mo’s ear. “Greedy little slut.”

Sun-mo flinched at the words, but then the mayor was thrusting in and out of him with vigor, balls slapping against his ass as he moaned loudly.

“You feel so good,” the mayor praised. “So beautiful, you take my cock so well.”

The painful start had softened Sun-mo’s cock, but the words of praise had him whimpering in pleasure as he felt himself begin to stiffen again.

“And you _love it,_ ” the mayor breathed on his neck, biting harsh kisses into the skin there, no doubt leaving marks behind. “Such a little slut for me. A perfect little slut.”

_You’re so beautiful._

How Han had smiled at him when Sun-mo had come to him, kissed him, and whispered that he wanted Han inside him.

_It’ll be easier if you’re relaxed._

_I don’t want to come yet,_ Sun-mo whined.

Han merely chuckled and told him to go and shower, make sure he washed well, told him how to do it properly. When he got back, Han flipped him onto his hands and knees and spent what felt like an eternity working three lubed fingers up inside him, massaging his prostate and laving his tongue over Sun-mo’s entrance...

He made Sun-mo “come” three times before he let up. They were the strangest orgasms Sun-mo had ever had —he remained hard through all of them, feeling both satisfied and craving more after each one— but he couldn’t get enough of them. Only then had Han flipped him over and pressed inside him, and Sun-mo had no idea anything could ever feel so good.

This now...

Sun-mo was not sure how he would describe it. Rough, certainly. Different, definitely. But good...

He wasn’t sure he would use good.

The mayor’s fingers bit bruises into his wrists as his teeth bit harshly into flesh and his cock drove up inside Sun-mo with an unsteady rhythm, nowhere near his prostate. It was overwhelming and overstimulating, yet somehow Sun-mo’s cock was still hard.

Perhaps because this was _his_ and his alone. Han had nothing to do with it. Han had told him, go out and earn respect and here he was, sleeping with the mayor. Was that not respect?

He did not need Han to protect him anymore or teach him. He could do this all by himself.

It was over rather quickly, and part of Sun-mo was grateful for that. The mayor had not used enough lube, and his thrusts were almost beginning to chafe up inside him. Not once did the mayor ever try to touch Sun-mo’s cock.

He came inside Sun-mo with a grunt, losing his rhythm all together.

“So perfect,” the mayor moaned, riding out the last of his orgasm. “So perfect for me.”

Sun-mo moaned at the words, arching up into him and dying for a hand on his cock.That was not what he got.

Aftershocks gone, the mayor simply pulled out of him (Sun-mo winced) and got up, straightening his clothes, and went to refill his glass as if nothing had even happened. Sun-mo remained where he was, spread out on the couch (like a common whore) as he tried to make sense of it. He quickly straightened his own clothes, a flush over his cheeks as he shoved his still hard cock back into his pants, suddenly feeling very exposed and more than a little used.

He did not like that feeling.

 _But I liked the sex,_ he told himself as the mayor asked him to stay the night.

 _I liked it,_ he thought as he mayor kissed him goodnight, biting a mark into his lips as he squeezed Sun-mo’s ass, leaving him with a filthy leer that made Sun-mo both preen and want to hide.

_I liked it..._

Why wouldn’t he like it?

Standing out on the balcony, the mayor dead asleep on the bed behind him, Sun-mo held his phone in his hand, Han’s contact open and his finger over the call button.

After the mayor had fallen asleep, Sun-mo had looked at his phone and found two missed calls and a flurry of texts from Han.

_Sun-mo?_

_Sun-mo ah?_

_I’m sorry I yelled at you okay? I’m sorry I pushed you around. I just don’t want you doing shit like that, you don’t need to do shit like that. The mayor hires plenty of other people to do that kind of work, you don’t need to be the one to do it_

_Are you okay?_

_Just...call me when you see these. At least text me. We don’t have to talk, I just want to know that you’re okay._

_I love you_

Sun-mo’s heart clenched hard in his chest.

He could picture himself hitting call, holding the phone up to his ear and saying _Han, it’s me. Sun-mo. Come pick me up? It’s late and I’m drunk and I’ve made a terrible mistake and I need you, please..._

“Sun-mo ah.” The young man turned at the sound of his name to find the mayor reaching out to him, still half asleep on the bed. “Come back to bed. I need you.”

Sun-mo’s heart swelled even as it shrank.

 _I liked it,_ he thought, hand dropping to his side.

The mayor was so different from Han, and for that reason Sun-mo adored him. He treated Sun-mo like a grown up. Like a man.

_I don’t need Han. I can take care of myself. And I have the mayor now._

Sun-mo turned off his phone and climbed back in bed. The mayor pulled him close, brushing his hand through Sun-mo’s hair and humming contentedly.

“I want you as my lifelong partner,” he murmured. “We’re gonna do great things together, you and me. We’re gonna build things, making this city great again.”

Sun-mo beamed. “Really?”

“Really.”

As Sun-mo fell asleep in the mayor’s bed that night, he did so with pride.

_I went out and made something of myself without you, Han. I went out and got myself a partner that wasn’t you. Now I’ll never have to look at you again and wonder if you only sleep with me because you pity me, think I would never be able to find anyone myself._

_I’m a man now. And I don’t need you anymore._

And he told Han as much the following day on the roof (the same one where their sergeant had died), pride shining in his voice (never mind the blood spotting the sheets in the morning, nor how he had touched the discolored skin around his mouth, bruised from the mayor’s harsh kiss, and had spent 15 minutes adjusting his collar to make sure no one would see the marks on his throat.

The pain and jealousy in Han’s eyes when he heard, when he saw...

Part of him was thrilled, maybe now he would regret always treating Sun-mo like a child.

All the same, another part of him _wailed_ as he watched Han walk away, crying out _help me, I’m in over my head and I don’t know what to do.Save me._

_Save me..._

_Please..._

**El Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
